


boulevard night

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, future!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Chanyeol dan Wendy; tentang debut Amerika Wendy dan batu pijakan yang harus ia lewati. Chanyeol selalu ada, seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan.





	boulevard night

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

 

 

  1. **boulevard night**



Wendy membawa dua gelas kopi itu ke tengah-tengah studio, seraya menggeser kursinya untuk duduk tepat di sebelah Michael Kim, produser yang akan menjadi mitranya selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Michael sedang berdiskusi serius dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tampaknya sama antusiasnya. Wendy hanya memberi isyarat lewat pandangan ketika Chanyeol menyadari kedatangannya, lelaki itu mengedikkan dagu ke arah meja kecil di dekat dinding ketika Wendy mengangkat gelas tersebut.

Perempuan itu meminum kopinya sedikit-sedikit, pelan-pelan sambil mendengarkan.

“... Jadi, kita kembali ke lagu Wendy. Aku sudah melihat keempat macam liriknya, juga mendengarkan demo-demo yang berbeda. Yakin ingin mengambil Boulevard Night jadi judul EP?”

Chanyeol bersandar pada kursinya, kursi itu tampak kecil sekali di tubuh tingginya. “Saat menulis lirik-liriknya, lagu itu yang paling berkesan bagiku. Aku dan Wendy juga sudah sepakat karena kami sama-sama suka eksekusinya.”

“Sebenarnya aku lebih suka Wander.”

“Bagi kami Wander nomor dua,” jawab Chanyeol sambil menengok pada Wendy, yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

“Bagiku Wander lebih menjual. Kata itu mirip dengan nama Wendy. _Trademark_ yang menjanjikan.”

“Tapi coba lihat dari segi lirik.” Chanyeol menjangkau lembaran-lembaran kumal dari atas meja panjang yang lain, yang dipenuhi oleh peralatan-peralatan studio. “Untuk debut Wendy di tempat yang baru, Boulevard Night lebih cocok. Itu bercerita tentang dua malam yang berbeda, saat si tokoh dalam lirik melihat dunia dengan cara yang berbeda. Sedangkan Wander? Itu lebih kepada penceritaan ala dongeng-dongeng.”

“’Dongeng’ cocok untuk Wendy.” Michael mengangkat alis sambil membaca lirik Wander yang masih berupa tulisan tangan Chanyeol. “’Wendy’. Wendy Darling. Siapa yang tidak tahu Peter Pan? Ini identitas baru yang bisa dia bangun.” Kemudian dia membandingkan dengan lirik Boulevard Night, yang juga masih dalam bentuk tulisan tangan. “Omong-omong untuk yang ini,” ucapnya sambil mengangkat kertas itu, “dari mana kau mendapatkan inspirasi tentang lagu ini?”

“Beberapa bulan yang lalu, di kali pertama Wendy mengajakku ke rumahnya di Kanada, aku berjalan-jalan pada malam hari di jalan sekitar perumahannya. Aku menulis lirik saat pulang—tentang kehidupan baru yang sebentar lagi kumulai. Kemudian aku melakukan hal yang sama saat pulang kembali ke Korea, aku berjalan-jalan di gang sekitar perumahanku saat kecil, dan membandingkan keduanya. Aku menggabungkan liriknya.”

Michael diam untuk mempertimbangkan.

“Bagiku, untuk debut, sebaiknya tidak langsung berbicara tentang cinta. Wander mengatakan soal itu. Sedangkan Boulevard Night, itu tentang kehidupan dan perspektif. Cocok untuk permulaan baru.”

Michael berpaling ke arah Wendy. “Bagaimana menurutmu, Wendy?”

“Aku menunggu keputusan kalian berdua saja.”

“Baiklah.” Michael mempertimbangkan sekali lagi dengan membaca Boulevard Night. “Pakai yang ini. Tes lagunya satu kali dulu. Gerald, tolong siapkan peralatan!”

Chanyeol pun tersenyum bangga, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya untuk menuju kopi yang tadi dibawakan Wendy.

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil melepaskan kaos kakinya dan bergumam, “Aku tidak akan pakai yang ini lagi. Licin, tidak enak. Lain kali jangan beli di toko 24 jam yang itu.”

Wendy duduk di tepi yang lain dan cuma memandangi cara Chanyeol melemparkan kaos kaki itu ke keranjang pakaian kotor di sudut ruangan, raut mukanya kesal sekali. Wendy pun mengalihkan topik, “Untuk debut ini, apakah aku harus mengubah gaya rambutku?”

Lelaki itu naik ke atas tempat tidur, mendekati Wendy dan menjangkau rambutnya, menyentuh bagian ujungnya yang telah mencapai punggung. “Potong sebahu saja. Gaya yang dulu pernah kaucoba. _Fresh_. Warna _burgundy_ —wow, itu akan jadi luar biasa.”

“Hmmm. Sepertinya bagus.”

“Akan kutemani.”

Wendy menelengkan kepalanya. “Kurasa jangan dulu.”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. “Ayolah, zaman sudah berubah, generasi sudah berganti. Kita bukan lagi pusat perhatian. Apalagi kita jauh sekali dari Seoul. Kurasa tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku menutup wajahku dengan masker. Itu cukup.”

Wendy berpikir sebentar, membiarkan Chanyeol merebahkan diri dengan keras di tempat tidur lebih dahulu seperti sedang bermain-main. “Nanti saja. Tunggu kepastian tanggal rilis dulu. Nanti rambutku keburu panjang sebelum lagunya _out_. Kan tidak seru.” Wendy pun kemudian berbaring juga. Chanyeol kembali memainkan ujung rambutnya di atas bantal, dan ia pun sengaja membiarkannya.

“Kurasa kita harus menambah satu lagu lagi.”

“Jadi lima lagu dalam satu EP?” Wendy membuka salah satu matanya.

“Itu tidak berlebihan. Aku suka angka 5,” tambah Chanyeol. “Kita buat bersama-sama.”

“Yeah ... nanti ...,” sahut Wendy dengan suara yang makin merendah, terkantuk-kantuk. 

* * *

 

  1. **aurorophilia**



Chanyeol menyadari bahwa terkadang banyak perilakunya yang didorong oleh sifat impulsif.

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin memotret studio tempatnya bekerja, lalu mengeposkannya di laman Instagram miliknya tanpa alasan tertentu. Barangkali mungkin karena ia sudah lama tidak mengeposkan sesuatu, hanya ingin berbagi sedikit, atau apalah itu. Baginya, alasan tidak terlalu penting. Ia ingin melakukannya, itu saja.

Tak lama setelah ia mengunggah foto itu, Wendy datang bersama penulis lirik lain yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Penulis lirik itu, Mary, berasal dari Kanada, tetapi lama tinggal di California, dan alumnus sekolah yang sama dengan Wendy di Massachussets dahulu. Mereka segera bergabung dengan Chanyeol.

“Aku, Aaron, dan Kyle sudah menambahkan bagian yang kami rasa perlu dan mencocokkannya.” Mary menarik kursi untuk duduk di depan Chanyeol. Perempuan itu berambut pendek, agak mirip dengan gaya rambut yang diinginkan Chanyeol dari Wendy. Matanya biru, dan dia tidak memakai riasan sama sekali, membuat bintik-bintik di sekitar pipi dan hidungnya nampak. Ia tersenyum sebentar pada Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas. “Aku ingat sekali denganmu. Aku pernah menonton konser kalian sampai ke Seoul. Senang bisa bertemu dan bekerja sama denganmu di sini, Park Chanyeol.”

“Wow, aku merasa terhormat. Terima kasih.” Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

“Tentang aurora, ya,” Mary menatap Chanyeol dan Wendy bergantian. “Aku suka temanya. Aurora adalah salah satu pengalaman terbaikku juga. Pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah saat aku berlibur ke Kanada, kalau tidak salah usiaku tujuh tahun. Dulu aku percaya aurora itu adalah cahaya dari pemukiman Santa di Kutub Utara.”

“Kali pertamaku adalah baru-baru ini.” Chanyeol melirik ke arah Wendy di samping Mary. “Dia yang mengajakku.”

“Telinganya hampir saja cedera gara-gara dia lupa memakai penutup. Saat itu musim dingin di utara Kanada, bayangkan saja,” timpal Wendy. 

“Pemberani sekali,” komentar Mary setengah tertawa. “Chanyeol menulisnya setelah kembali dari sana?”

“Saat di dalam igloo, tepatnya.” Chanyeol membaca tambahan lirik itu dengan saksama. “Aku baru tahu ada wisata seperti itu. Igloo, atap kaca, memandangi permainan cahaya ... itu tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Jadi kurasa aku harus membuat sesuatu dari itu.”

“Kau mempersembahkan itu untuk Wendy?”

“Tentu saja,” jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Hmm, romantis juga kalian.” Mary menyikut Wendy sambil menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti. “Bagaimana bisa kalian bersama, sih? Aku penasaran sekali.”

“Kami sudah kenal baik sejak lama dan beberapa kali terlibat kerja sama saat masih di puncak karir kami,” Chanyeol menjawab. “Kemudian aku menuliskan beberapa lagu untuk grup Wendy, atau untuknya sendiri. Dia bilang dia senang bekerja sama denganku karena dia tak punya banyak teman di luar grupnya sendiri—dan bilang aku selalu bisa diandalkan. Begitu terus selama beberapa tahun. Kami berbagi banyak hal.”

“Dan apakah kalian ....” Mary tidak ingin mengatakannya secara gamblang, dia hanya menunjuk mereka berdua bergantian, berharap semuanya sama-sama paham.

“Ya.” Wendy mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan Chanyeol, meskipun tak melihat lawan bicaranya, mengeluarkan rantai dari balik kerah bajunya, sebuah cincin menggantung di sana.

“Publik tahu? Terutama yang di sana?”

“Sejauh ini tidak.” Wendy mengangkat bahu. “Chanyeol-oppa berpamitan untuk hiatus dari media selama satu tahun, dan orang-orang tahu aku sedang mencoba merintis sesuatu di Amerika di tahun yang sama.”

“Bagaimana bisa orang-orang tidak tahu?”

“Kami menikah di Vegas,” ucap Wendy sambil tertawa kecil.

“Cadas juga cara kalian,” Mary mengomentari sambil tertawa juga. “Aku selalu mengatai teman-temanku yang menikah di Vegas sebagai sesuatu yang impulsif ... tapi apapun itu, namanya tetap pernikahan, ‘kan? Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian berdua.”

“Oh, yeah, terima kasih. Tolong jangan bicarakan hal ini pada siapa pun dulu, ya? Aku ingin berkonsentrasi di sini dulu, baru memutuskan apa yang akan kami lakukan dengan karir kami di Korea, atau melanjutkannya di sini, dan memutuskan sesuatu tentang hubungan kami.”

“Tidak masalah.”

“Lagipula kami juga bukan lagi pusat perhatian utama. Orang-orang memang masih mengamati kami ... tapi sudah terjadi pergantian generasi, jadi kurasa sekarang bukan masanya lagi untuk mengkhawatirkan soal hubungan.”

“Kau benar.” Mary pun menengok Chanyeol. “Bagaimana? Ada yang ingin kautambahkan?”

“Ini pas. Bisakah kita mulai _take_? Ada bagian-bagian tertentu yang ingin kucermati.”

“Boleh. Ayo ke ruang rekaman.” Mary berdiri, diikuti Wendy kemudian Chanyeol. “Michael juga ada di sana. Oh, Wendy, satu hal lagi. Nicole setuju untuk menyutradarai video klipmu untuk Boulevard Night. Dia sudah menawarkan lokasi-lokasi, Dia akan menemuimu besok malam dan mendiskusikan beberapa hal.”

“Besok malam tidak ada jadwal, oppa?”

“Aman. Atur saja. Aku akan ikut menemuinya.”

“Lalu, Wendy, sudah punya strategi promosi?”

“Di situlah aku berharap pada kalian, Tim Michael.” Wendy tersenyum masam. “Aku tidak ahli dalam hal seperti itu.”

“Ayolah, kau harus bisa. Kau harus mampu mengandalkan media sosial sebagai media promosi terbesar. Di panggung Amerika, cara promosinya berbeda. Tidak ada manggung di akhir minggu untuk menggaungkan lagu kalian. Promosi tergencar sekarang adalah kekuatan di media sosial. Pemasangan sponsor dengan menyesuaikan algoritma internet, promosi radio, wawancara, publikasi, di sini ada caranya sendiri. Kau juga harus menguatkan dirimu sendiri dengan promosi diri.”

Wendy mengaduh. “Ajari aku, aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam mengatur strategi untuk yang seperti itu.”

“Untuk itulah tim kami ada. Kau harus belajar dari Vale. Dia ahlinya. Nanti kujadwalkan pertemuan kalian. Dia juga punya koneksi bagus dengan wartawan-wartawan daring maupun majalah cetak, DJ radio, dan beberapa Youtube _influencer_.”

“Wow, kedengarannya menjanjikan.” Wendy membukakan pintu ruang rekaman untuk mereka bertiga. “Thanks.”

* * *

“Terus ... omong-omong, Chanyeol-ah. Baru-baru ini _posting_ sesuatu ya di media sosial?” nada bicara Junmyeon sedikit berbeda, tetapi Chanyeol tak terlalu menanggapinya dengan serius. Ia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dengan sekotak buah yang telah dipotong-potong, melewati Wendy yang sedang melipat beberapa pakaian di sofa.

“Mm, hm, iya, benar. Foto tanpa kata-kata saja. Ada apa?”

“Orang-orang berasumsi. Sampai-sampai masuk laman berita.”

“Benarkah?” Chanyeol duduk di seberang Wendy, dan merasakan tatapan Wendy sedang terarah padanya. “Aku membuat sensasi? Wow, kedengarannya keren.”

“Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, tapi waspada saja. Baru-baru ini Wendy juga mengunggah video aktivitas di studio, dan orang-orang mulai berpikiran bahwa studionya sama. Beberapa orang bahkan mengenali tempat itu, jadi mereka berpikiran bahwa memang kalian sedang berada di tempat yang sama.”

“... Kau meneliti sampai sejauh itu, hyung?”

“Apa saja bisa kaudapatkan jika membaca baik-baik, Chanyeol-ah.”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. “Jadi, apakah ada konfirmasi?”

“Karena kau sedang hiatus, perusahaan tidak ingin berkomentar apa-apa. Sepertinya berita itu hanya selintas lewat. Jika kau dan Wendy bisa mengabaikannya, maka hal itu akan jadi angin lalu saja.”

Chanyeol melirik Wendy sebentar, ekspresi perempuan itu tak berubah sejak tadi—masih tatapan yang membuatnya merasa harus meyakinkan Wendy baik-baik.

“Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memberi tahu. Kurasa kami akan baik-baik saja.”

“Nanti kita bicara lagi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampaikan salamku untuk Wendy, Chanyeol-ah. Selamat malam—eh, siang, mungkin?”

“Ya, ya, sampai nanti, Junmyeon-hyung.” Chanyeol pun melemparkan begitu saja ponselnya ke sisi lain sofa, lalu memakan buah-buahan tersebut dengan garpu, wajahnya santai sekali.

“Katanya kau tidak ingin memposting apa-apa.”

“Sesekali bolehlah melanggar aturan diri sendiri,” tukas Chanyeol enteng. “Kau khawatir, Wannie?”

Wendy mengangkat bahu. “Kita lihat saja nanti.” Dia menumpuk pakaian-pakaian yang baru dilipatnya di atas meja.

Chanyeol pun berpindah ke sisi Wendy. Dengan iseng ia mengarahkan garpu dengan sepotong melon mendekati bibir Wendy, tetapi ketika perempuan itu membuka mulutnya, ia dengan cepat menariknya kembali dan menyuapnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Wendy berpura-pura sebal dengan mendengkus keras, lalu mengambil potongan dari dalam kotak dengan jarinya sendiri. “Barusan dapat kabar dari Michael, rekaman Wander harus ditunda dulu sehari. Akan ada seseorang yang datang ke studio. Paling tidak besok cuma tes rekaman, kalau sempat dan Michael tidak sibuk.”

“Siapa?”

“Rekan kerja Michael. Seorang kritikus musik, narasumber untuk berbagai publikasi tentang genre-genre musik yang seringkali diwawancarai.”

“Dalam rangka apa dia berkunjung?”

“Entahlah. Mungkin Michael mengundangnya. Barangkali untuk keperluan produksi juga, menyempurnakan sesuatu yang diperlukan.”

Chanyeol diam sebentar, mulutnya berhenti mengunyah. Namun ia segera mengabaikan asumsi-asumsi yang bermunculan di kepalanya. Ia menusuk sebuah potongan anggur, kemudian memberikannya ke Wendy dengan sungguh-sungguh. Perempuan itu menerimanya dengan girang.

“Katanya harus hati-hati. Mulutnya cukup pedas.”

“Malah bagus, ‘kan? Kau jadi punya kesempatan untuk belajar atau memperbaiki banyak hal sedari awal.”

“Yeah ... seharusnya.” Wendy pun bermaksud mengambil lagi buah itu dengan jarinya, tetapi Chanyeol menjauhkan kotaknya. Ia menusuk salah satu buah secara acak, kemudian menyuapkan lagi buah itu ke mulut Wendy.

“Kedengarannya kau agak takut.”

“Mungkin lebih tepatnya gugup?” Wendy tersenyum sebentar. “Semua ini adalah rangkaian pengalaman baru. Tentu saja rasanya campur-aduk.”

* * *

 

  1. **wander**



Wendy dan Chanyeol datang lebih dulu ke studio sebelum Michael, tim, dan teman Michael yang akan diperkenalkannya itu, yang bernama Paul.

Di perkenalan pertama, kesan Wendy terhadap Paul baik-baik saja. Di matanya Paul tampak berwibawa, tegas, mempunyai sorot mata yang selalu yakin. Mereka membahas hal-hal kecil terlebih dahulu berupa perkenalan diri yang berbau basa-basi, Wendy pun mulai santai.

“Ini kali pertamamu rekaman di Amerika, Wendy?”

Wendy mengangguk. “Betul.”

“Apa tujuanmu ke sini? Aku ingin mendengar intensimu. Aku sudah cukup kenyang mendengar artis-artis dari negaramu berduyun-duyun ke sini dan bertekad untuk menembus pasar Amerika Serikat. Tentu, itu bukan hal yang salah. Tapi, orang-orang seperti kalian tidak bisa melepaskan identitas asli. Siapa diri kalian, kalian terkenal melalui apa, kalian sebelumnya merupakan apa. Seperti ada dinding khusus antara musik di sini dan di sana, dan kita selamanya bertumbuh dengan cara yang berbeda. Jadi, walaupun kau menembus pasar di sini, kau tetaplah bagian dari musik pop Korea. Lantas, bagaimana menurutmu?”

Wendy terdiam. Ia melirik Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol sendiri masih berusaha mencernanya. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan bahasa Inggris yang diujarkan terlalu cepat, atau dengan dialek-dialek tertentu.

“Pop Korea dan pop Amerika berada dalam kotak yang berbeda. Meskipun salah satunya terinspirasi dari yang lain, dia punya identitas sendiri. Mereka musik yang berbeda. Labelnya tersendiri. Kita juga tidak bisa menghapus sejarah dari balik punggung kita. Walau kau ingin menggunakan persona baru, kau tidak bisa menghapus ingatan orang-orang.”

“Aku ... aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku pernah besar di Amerika Utara. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa meski dengan diriku sendiri, aku bisa menjelajah keduanya.”

“Apakah menurutmu itu cukup?”

Wendy meneguk ludah. “Saat ini, itu cukup. Aku akan mengetahui jawaban lain seiring berjalannya waktu.” Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri. “Karena pada dasarnya, karir dan kehidupan selalu berkaitan dengan _penemuan_. Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang adalah mengeksplor apa yang kupunya ... memaksimalkan semuanya, mencoba peruntungan, dan kemudian ... kemudian nanti aku akan menemukan jawaban, apakah itu cukup, lalu aku akan mencoba hal baru lagi, atau tidak cukup, sehingga aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi.”

Paul mengangguk pelan, tetapi sorot matanya masih menyiratkan rasa haus akan jawaban. Wendy merasakan dingin pada ujung-ujung jarinya.

“Aku jarang mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku akan mengawasimu, Wendy, dan partnermu ini. Semoga dia menuliskan lagu-lagu yang brilian.”

“Kami akan berusaha,” sahut Chanyeol dengan sopan. “Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu. Kami sangat terkesan.”

* * *

Wendy masih merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada dadanya saat  tes perekaman itu, yang dilakukan saat hari hampir malam, setelah Paul pulang. Michael punya jadwal lain, tetapi dia menyempatkan untuk mendengar barang satu atau dua kali Wendy menyanyikan Wander.

Perasaan yang membuat sesak itu masih membuat Wendy gemetaran. Benarkah jalan yang dia ambil ini? Apakah benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan di ranah musik yang berbeda? Apakah ia diterima sebagai Wendy dari jagat musik Korea, bukan sebagai dirinya yang baru? Apakah usahanya sia-sia, karena pada akhirnya ia hanya dicap sebagai orang yang mencoba peruntungan dengan persona yang telah dibangunnya sebelum ini?

“Stop, Wendy,” Michael melambaikan tangan dari sisi lain ruangan yang dibatasi kaca. Wendy merasakan panas pada ujung matanya. Wendy pun menepi, Michael mendekat ke arahnya. “Sepertinya moodmu jadi kurang baik. Nadamu menjadi sedih untuk bagian-bagian yang seharusnya menunjukkan petualangan. Hentikan sampai sini saja, besok jangan begini, ya.”

Wendy tak menjawab, cuma menunduk sambil membiarkan Michael berlalu.

Di ruangan depan, Chanyeol sudah membereskan barang-barang mereka. Ada dua tas di punggungnya—ranselnya sendiri dan ransel kecil Wendy. Wendy membiarkannya sampai mereka pulang.

Di kursi belakang taksi, Wendy menyeka matanya dua kali. Chanyeol melihatnya, tetapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia cuma menarik Wendy ke pelukannya dan mengelus serta menepuk-nepuk pelan lengannya.

* * *

“Kita bisa menunda rekaman besok jika kau masih merasa belum nyaman.” Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Wendy, mendapati perempuan itu menatap langit-langit dengan selimut menutupi setengah wajahnya.

“Jangan. Pasti merepotkan yang lain. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan jadwal.”

“Apa yang membuat moodmu membaik? Es krim di tengah malam? Aku menyanyikan sesuatu dengan gitar?”

Wendy menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, kemudian berpaling menghadap Chanyeol. “Apakah keputusanku salah?”

Chanyeol menghela napas. “Jangan mundur, Wannie. Aku tidak suka melihatnya.”

“Tidak—ini bukan soal mundur. Bagaimanapun juga ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa ditarik kembali.”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih meragukan benar tidaknya keputusanmu?”

Wendy menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. “Aku cuma takut.”

“Kukira kau senang menerima kritik. Katanya kau ingin berkembang.”

Wendy menyusuri pola kusut pada sprei. Chanyeol mengamati gerakan jarinya. “Kata-kata Paul bukan terdengar seperti kritik bagiku ... dia malah kedengarannya ingin mengujiku. Atau dia punya sentimen tersendiri pada musisi-musisi Korea yang ingin debut di Amerika?”

“Katakanlah ... dia hanya ingin tahu, siapa yang ingin melakukan semuanya demi musik,” Chanyeol meyakinkan dengan senyuman, sembari menggenggam tangan Wendy sebelum jari Wendy tiba di pola kusut yang berujung di dekat sudut bantal Chanyeol, “dan siapa yang ingin melakukannya demi ketenaran semata.”

“Apakah aku terlihat seperti yang kedua?”

“Orang-orang bisa melihat dengan cara berbeda, kita tidak bisa mencegahnya, tapi pada akhirnya yang paling penting adalah niatmu sendiri.”

Wendy memejamkan mata, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dengan meresapi kata-kata Chanyeol, dan membiarkan lelaki itu mengecup keningnya sebelum mengucapkan selamat tidur.

* * *

Wendy menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyingkirkan sementara ketakutan-ketakutan yang muncul lagi ke permukaan. _Jangan sekarang, jangan sekarang, kalian boleh kembali lagi nanti tapi tidak sekarang!_

Michael merasa puas dengan _take_ pertama. Dia membiarkan Wendy beristirahat dulu, sementara ia dan timnya mendengarkan lagi rekaman pertama Wendy untuk mencermatinya. Wendy minta izin untuk ke ruangan lain.

Chanyeol menyusulnya, menemukannya masuk ke dalam ruangan loker. Dia sengaja diam saja, tak memberi tanda kedatangannya, mengamati Wendy yang memunggungi pintu. Wendy mendongak sebentar, menyeka ujung matanya dengan jari, mengatur napasnya, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

“Kalau kau masih takut, kesal, khawatir, menangis saja.”

Wendy menoleh, tampak terkejut, Chanyeol kira perempuan itu tahu ia dibuntuti.

“Menangis saja sekarang. Kau takut dicap cari keuntungan? Takut tidak diterima karena ini bukan duniamu? Takut tidak bisa beradaptasi dan tidak bisa meninggalkan identitas lamamu? Menangis saja sekarang sebelum Michael memintamu rekaman lagi. Kau harus menutupi emosimu saat itu.”

Wendy berbalik dan memeluk Chanyeol. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di kaos Chanyeol, lelaki itu memeluk punggung dan belakang kepalanya dengan lembut. Perbedaan tinggi mereka masihlah sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai. Ia selalu menganggap Wendy sebagai perempuan yang hebat dengan banyak bakat dan tekad yang besar, tetapi tubuhnya begitu mungil sehingga Chanyeol bisa memeluknya dengan leluasa; memeluk kehebatan itu dengan anggapan bahwa Wendy bukanlah wanita yang tak tergapai. Wendy adalah miliknya, Wendy dengan segala kerendahan hatinya meski memiliki begitu banyak hal.

“Seharusnya aku sudah baik-baik saja ... kata-katamu tadi malam membuatku berani ... tapi aku masih merasa ... merasa aneh.”

“Katakan saja.”

“Aku bingung. Haruskah aku menjadi orang yang baru, menciptakan kesan yang baru ... atau membawa identitas lamaku ... dan menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa aku juga mampu melakukan hal yang berbeda?”

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. “Kau ini. Kau pergi dari Korea sejak kecil untuk bersekolah di Amerika. Yang sekarang, sama. Kau tidak perlu menjadi seseorang yang baru untuk menunjukkan bakat-bakat terpendammu.”

Wendy mendongak, seakan-akan fakta itu tidak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya.

“Musik itu universal, Wannie. Aku tidak setuju dengan Paul. Semua musik di dunia itu sama. Sama-sama seni. Kau tidak perlu takut datang sebagai orang dari musik pop Korea ke ranah musik Barat, karena dua-duanya adalah seni. Kau berkarya untuk menghibur orang-orang ... membawa orang-orang dari masa sulitnya dengan suaramu. Kau bisa melakukannya di mana saja, dengan bahasa apa saja, di kota mana saja.”

Wendy menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi, kali ini begitu lama, sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus mendorongnya pelan-pelan, dan membungkuk sedikit untuk menatap lurus ke arah matanya yang masih sembab. “Jangan takut lagi, oke?”

* * *

Wendy mengulangi rekamannya hingga tiga kali. Demi menjaga kualitas vokalnya, Michael mempersilakannya pulang dan beristirahat, sementara dia dan timnya menyeleksi mana yang terbaik di antara ketiganya, atau memutuskan apakah harus mengulanginya besok.

Di perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol mendapati senyuman pertama Wendy hari ini. 

* * *

 

  1. **memorabilia**



Mereka tidak peduli kopi itu sangat rentan tumpah dan membasahi sprei. Yang mereka lakukan adalah bersila di atas tempat tidur, dengan lampu kamar temaram dan dua gelas kopi dari toko 24 jam di lantai dasar apartemen, dan sebuah buku coretan di antara mereka.

Chanyeol bilang Wendy harus menyamankan diri. Dia harus menolong dirinya sendiri sebelum moodnya menjadi buruk untuk seminggu ke depan, di tengah persiapan EP ini. Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk menulis lirik bersama, yang jika memungkinkan akan dimasukkan ke dalam EP tersebut.

“Aku ingin menulis tentang masa lalu.” Wendy mengelus dagunya, kemudian mengambil kopinya sebentar. Chanyeol memandanginya sambil mengangkat alis. “Maksudku begini,” lanjutnya, “apa yang telah kulalui, memori-memori ... yang membuatku tetap ingin bermusik hingga saat ini, bernyanyi di kota berbeda untuk pengalaman diriku sendiri.”

“Hmmm ....” Chanyeol memandangi lembaran yang masih kosong. “Memori ... memori ... _memorabilia_ ....”

Perempuan itu menjentikkan jari. “Itu bisa jadi judulnya!”

“Benarkah?”

Wendy mengangguk cepat. “ _Memento_ dari masa lalu. Ibaratnya begitu. Yang membuatku tetap mencintai musik hingga sekarang.”

“Baiklah, kurasa aku tahu sesuatu.” Chanyeol mulai menulis penggalan-penggalan kata. Tapi ia mendongak sebentar kemudian. “Kau ingin genre apa?”

“RnB.” Wendy kemudian menunduk, mendekati wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menulis. “Tentang petualanganku bersama musik, tentang ide bahwa musik itu universal.”

Chanyeol menatap matanya sambil tersenyum lebar. “Kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang?”

“Mungkin. Mungkin karena aku melihat seseorang mengajarkan beberapa hal padaku, bahwa aku harus berhenti mengkhawatirkan banyak hal, aku hanya perlu yakin bahwa musik itu universal dan bisa dari dan untuk siapa saja—jadi tak perlu menganggap perbedaan pada musik-musik itu adalah tembok-tembok penghalang.” Wendy bertopang dagu, membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa kagum. “Aku datang dari dunia yang berbeda, tidak berarti aku tidak bisa berkarya di dunia yang lain lagi, karena pada akhirnya, semuanya adalah tentang musik, semua orang bisa menikmatinya.”

Chanyeol mencium bibirnya sekilas sebelum lanjut menulis lagi. “Aku digombali seorang cewek. Mimpi apa aku tadi malam?” 

* * *

 

  1. **sunrise river**



Wendy menambahkan saus ke atas piza yang tinggal separuh itu. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, lagu yang baru direkamnya hari iitu, “ _... so in night, I shout your name to the sky_....”

Chanyeol baru saja akan menyambung dengan bagian berikutnya dari lirik tersebut, tetapi ponselnya berdering. Ia mengernyit, lalu menatap Wendy sambil memberi isyarat. Wendy menengok layarnya, dan mereka berpandangan. Wendy akhirnya mengedikkan dagu sambil berkata _angkat saja_ tanpa suara.

“Halo, ya, Park Chanyeol di sini.” Dia pun menyalakan mode _speaker_.

“Kami harus memberikan konfirmasi, Chanyeol-sshi. Dan kau begitu inkonsisten. Katanya kau ingin hiatus dari media selama setahun. Lalu kau mengunggah sesuatu di media sosialmu?”

“Itu media sosial. Ranah pribadiku. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab pada apa yang terjadi pada media.”

“Tsk. Tolong kerja samanya, Chanyeol-sshi.”

“Apakah aku membuat masalah?” Chanyeol melirik Wendy dengan was-was. Wendy tampak kaku.

“Dari unggahan-unggahan kau dan Wendy, sudah dapat disimpulkan bahwa kalian berada di satu tempat yang sama.”

“Aku hanya mengunggah foto satu kali ....”

“Ya, tapi dari sana, jika diperbesar, terlihat potongan tulisan yang sama dengan salah satu unggahan Wendy. Sekarang media sudah membuat berita bahwa kalian rekaman di tempat yang sama. Orang-orang mulai mencarimu, Chanyeol-sshi, meski sekarang baru enam bulan.”

Chanyeol berpandangan cukup lama dengan Wendy setelahnya. Wendy lantas tiba-tiba mengangguk. Chanyeol mengangkat alis. Perempuan itu berkata pelan, berusaha tidak terdengar di telepon, “Beri tahu saja. Orang-orang tidak akan berhenti.”

Chanyeol merasakan urgensi untuk bersikap impulsif seperti yang pernah dialaminya. Dia tersenyum setengah menyeringai. “Kami sudah menikah di Vegas. Kemudian suruh mereka tulis bahwa kami sedang berbahagia, dan sedang mengeksplor tentang musik bersama. Kami ingin orang-orang peduli tentang pengalaman-pengalaman musik kami dan apa yang akan kami persembahkan.”

Wendy tersenyum, hampir tertawa, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang setengah kesal tetapi sangat bersemangat. 

“Jadi—”

“Ya, kami tinggal bersama, tetapi kami ingin orang-orang tetap mendukung kami, atau paling tidak musik yang kami hasilkan, karena kami adalah seniman.” Chanyeol pun langsung menutup sambungan itu, lantas melemparkan ponselnya. “Terserah, deh. Yang penting aku tidak berbohong, ‘kan?”

“Kita sudah begitu jauh dari media-media yang mungkin mengganggu. Kita masih bisa berkonsentrasi di sini.”

“Kau benar.” Wendy kembali ke piza mereka, mengambil potongan yang telah dipenuhi saus di bagian atasnya. “Tidak kusangka cuma gara-gara satu foto, berita-berita pun bermunculan.”

Chanyeol tidak jadi mengambil piza terakhirnya. “Apakah aku sudah berbuat kesalahan?”

Wendy mengangkat bahu dengan cuek. “Itu hal yang tidak bisa kita kembalikan lagi. Itu sudah terjadi. Itu rangkaian hal yang kita buat bersama—jadi kita sama-sama melakukannya. Tapi apakah itu mengganggu kegiatan bermusik kita?”

“Mungkin ya.” Chaneyol juga mengangkat bahunya, sekarang wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpedulian lagi. “Tapi yang paling penting, kita tetap bisa berkarya.”

Wendy menyunggingkan senyuman. “Sudahkah aku bilang hari ini bahwa aku bahagia bersamamu?”

Chanyeol tertawa. “Katakan saja sejuta kali dan aku akan tetap mendengarkan.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: if you ask what ‘married in vegas’ means ... biar aku jelaskan dengan singkat, itu semacem pernikahan yang singkat-blas-selese, nggak pake acara ribet, langsung legal =)) kalo nggak salah, video klip Louis Tomlinson x Steve Aoki yang Just Hold On nayangin adegan ini (semoga bener, aku takut ketuker-tuker hehe). i’d really love to see them impulsively get married there, karena kelihatannya si chanyeol ini orangnya impulsif abis wkwkwk
> 
> then, latar cerita ini sedikit banyak diinspirasi oleh debut tiffany young di amerika. she’s so great! aku ngefollow aktivitas dia sejak dia awal2 rilis single, lalu sekarang EP lips on lips dia, cerita yang dia bagi di instagram ... what a fight from a brave woman! suatu saat, aku akan bahagia banget kalo liat wendy bisa kayak gitu juga <3


End file.
